Millions of consumers visit casinos every year to play table games. These games are designed to give the casino a statistical advantage. As a result, players are expected to lose a certain percentage of every dollar they wager over the long run. However, players often lose amounts that greatly exceed the mathematical disadvantage of these games. There are two primary reasons for the oversized losses, (1) players play the games poorly (i.e., do not follow the proper strategy); and (2) they do not play these games responsibly (e.g., over bet, fail to set and keep a budget, don't quit when they are winning).
Playing casino table games is a lot of fun. However, a combination of sophisticated psychological tricks used by casinos (e.g., no clocks, free drinks, and chips played instead of cash) and common mistakes made by players (e.g., playing too long, over betting and not quitting when ahead) result in many players losing more than they should when they gamble. With every advantage in the house's favor, gamblers need to play smart and responsibly if they want to exit the casino with cash in their pocket.